Sheer Freaking Randomness
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: HHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


**Lemony:** Ok, I totally wrote this for a friend who was having a bad day, I hope this cheers you up buddy…

*Disclaimer* Nothing is mine!

One hot day in the Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki was busy shaving a cat.

"Stop it kitty! Before I send you to Chattahoochee!" She snapped,

She was outside Kuchiki manor when Gin Ichimaru strolled by.

"Nice kitty." He said, Rukia nodded,

"Where are you going?" She asked the fox-faced man,

"I'm going to lecture the little blue people on Mars before I set my foots on fire." Gin explained,

Rukia grinned,

"Can I come? Please and spank you?" Rukia gushed Gin grabbed her hand looked towards the sky.

"To infinity and beyond!" And just like that they took of into space. They didn't land on Mars however they landed on Saturn.

"Gin! Look!" Rukia yelled pointing at the horizon, little pink fluffy things were bouncing towards them.

"It's the invasion of the moon poots!" Gin cried running away,

But the mean moon poots caught them and held them prisoner!

"Take us to your leader!" They demanded, Gin arched an eyebrow.

"Kermit the Frog?"

The moon poots growled, "No! Elvis, you stupid human!"

Gin struggled as the moon poots held him down and tickled him with evil fluffy bunnies of doom!

Rukia was forced to eat lollipops and sour pickles!

And then a magic rainbow came down and killed the moon poots. Little chicken overlords walked from rainbow.

Pink buttons do not make good goats milk!

"We have come to save you." King Chicken said, Gin and Rukia smiled.

"Can you take us Burger King?" Rukia asked the King Chicken nodded,

And then they rode bright pink ponies down the rainbow back to earth. Gin and Rukia shared a Whooper while the King Chicken had a salad.

Then Burger King exploded and Gin and Rukia were shot back into space. They landed on Pluto!

The couple looked around the big blue planet and laughed.

"This isn't mars..." Gin said sadly,

"No, it's Uranus." Rukia said, Gin shook his head.

"No this is my anus," He said pointing to his ass, Rukia smacked him on the ass.

"Your yard sprinkle is secretly plotting your downfall." Rukia chided wagging her finger at the silver-haired man,

"But my Cheetos love me!" Gin told her and then it began to rain on Pluto. It rained...

"COOKIES AND MILK!" Rukia said happily,

"Where are all the cows?" Gin asked looking around, "I want a Keebler Elf to make me cookies!"

"Look!" Rukia said pointing, "A bush made of Lucky Charms!"

Gin and Rukia began to gobble down the marshmallows when suddenly a little ginger bread man.

"I'm the Queen of this marshmallow bush and your eating it!"

Gin and Rukia looked at each other and then ate the Ginger Bread Queen.

Rukia almost dropped dead at what she saw next.

"OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS! FLAMING NUT SACKS" She yelled,

"Jumpin' jimmin christmas! Bust my balls and call me castrated! I don't believe it!"

It was a waterfall of Pineapple Soda! And green Skittles floated in it! Gin and Rukia swam in it!

Rukia and Gin were jealous of its boogie. They wanted to butter its muffin angrily!

Queen Lemony of Mars (**Lemony:** I come in peace) came to Pluto looking for the fox-faced captain who was suppose to be giving the lecture!

"There you are!" She said to the pair, "Do you know what time it is?"

Gin and Rukia shrugged, Queen Lemony giggled.

"ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

And the evil Witch Wicked and Mini Me came cackling down from the heavens above!

"Mwhahahahah!" Wicked laughed, "I have found you at last!"

"Who's she?" Gin and Rukia asked, Queen Lemony sniffled

"She's the leader of the nasty egg who stole all my waffles!"

"Go now my pretties!" Wicked commanded her evil rubber ducky's of doom! "Off with her head!"

They quacked going toward them firing evil lasers of macaroni and cheese!

"Cheating ducky's!" Gin cried

"Their gonna steal all my sexy grandpas!" Rukia yelled,

"MOLE! BLOODY MOLE! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO TALK THE BLOODY MOLE! ITS WINKING ME IN THE FACE!" Wicked hollered,

And then the brave knight Awesome swooped down on her old lady horse turtle elephant squirrel flying dragon!

"I will save you!" She said hitting Wicked with a frying pan

BONK!

And then Awesomes he started doing the hokey-pokey!

"Yay!" Queen Lemony cheered before she got hit with a dumb bell.

WHACK!

"That'll show you dumbasses not to bother me while I'm playing XBOX." And then Awesome snatched Mini Me and rode off into the milkyway made of M&M's.

"I like Awesome's rootie-tootie-booty!" Mini Me sang,

And the Gin and Rukia clicked their heels three times.

"There's no place like home!"

And the zipped back to the Soul Society. Gin lightly kissed Rukia.

"What a good day."

Rukia blushed as she walked him walk away.

"Pikachu I choose you..."

THE END!

**Lemony:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!...REVIEW!


End file.
